Please Don't Write to Me
by seabelangermly
Summary: Hello everyone. I'm Bosnia. Uh, my big siblings Serbia and Croatia...also Austria and Hungary are forcing me to write. I think I'd rather go white water rafting. Is that a good enough summary?  RATING MAY CHANGE


**(Not as fun to read) Summary:**

Hello, World. My name is Bosnia. I'm 19 years old. Um, I used to be part of the Austria-Hungary Empire. Then I was kidnapped into the Yugoslavian Empire. Then, we fought a battle against Germany. The leaders of the Empire took my citizens as bait to lure German soldiers in. Most of them died. I got really mad then and fought for my independence. That's it. I love being outside all the time. I also like shopping. Austria says I'm good with computers. I have a big brother, Croatia, and a big sister, Serbia. I speak four languages. The end.

* * *

><p><strong>Long version:<strong>

**Kelsey**: Go ahead and start talking.

**Bosnia**: Um, do I have to? I'd rather go mountain climbing.

**Kelsey**: C'mon. Just do it.

**Bosnia**: Fine. I'm Bosnia… There. Can I go buy some nail polish now?

**Kelsey**: No. Give us some background about you.

**Bosnia**: Fine, I'll try again. Hello, World. My name is Bosnia. I'm 19 years old. I, err, uh, what else?

**Kelsey**: You can do it.

**Bosnia**: Um, I used to be part of the Austria-Hungary Empire. Then I was kidnapped into the Yugoslavian Empire. Then, we fought a battle against Germany. The leaders of the Empire took my citizens as bait to lure German soldiers in. Most of them died. I got really mad then and fought for my independence. Am I done yet?

**Kelsey**: Almost. What kinds of things do you like to do now?

**Bosnia**: I love being outside all the time. I also like shopping. Austria says I'm good with computers.

**Kelsey**: What about your family?

**Bosnia**: What, you mean big sister Serbia and big brother Croatia? They still don't like me…

**Kelsey**: Oh no, please don't get depressed again. Bosnia, come back!

**Bosnia**: *streaks hair neon green and pierces lip* I'm back.

**Kelsey**: No Bosnia! What did I tell you about hair dye and piercings?

**Bosnia**: What did I tell you about making me talk to people?

**Kelsey**: Croatia says you need to be more social.

**Bosnia**: I have friends.

**Kelsey**: Like…?

**Bosnia**: Canada.

**Kelsey**: Huh?

**Bosnia**: Never mind. I have Russia. I think America still remembers me…He hasn't seen me since the Revolution.

**Kelsey**: You better get some letters. I don't want you growing up with only Russia as your friend. Plus, I don't want Croatia complaining.

**Bosnia**: You mean you're not scared of Serbia?

**Kelsey**: Not really. I'm scared of Austria and Hungary.

**Bosnia**: Don't be. They're creeps.

**Kelsey**: I think you're ruining all chances of being written to.

**Bosnia**: Good.

**Kelsey**: Here's twenty dollars. Go buy yourself something.

**Bosnia**: Bye! *leaves*

**Kelsey**: So anyways, World, please write to Bosnia. She's really…interesting if you get to know her. She's had a hard past, being under the control of lots of different countries. She'll probably warm up to you eventually. Uh, let me think…she speaks four different languages. Bosnian, Serbian, Croatian, and English. That's cool, right? Also-*Croatia walks in* Oh no…

**Croatia**: Kelsey! Where the heck is Bosnia?

**Kelsey**: I-I…at the mall.

**Croatia**: I'm going to slap you so hard if she doesn't get any mail!

**Kelsey**: Oh, okay…Well, actually-*Serbia walks in*

**Serbia**: Where's Bosnia?

**Croatia**: This idiot sent her to the mall.

**Serbia**: Oh. Well, I made cookies!

**Croatia**: Cookies! *eats* You make the best-

**Bosnia**: I'm back.

**Croatia**: Is that a piercing? And green in your hair?

**Bosnia**: I added blue too. You like?

**Croatia**:Like? If you ever try that again, I'm declaring war on all of you! *storms out*

**Serbia**: Croatia, wait! *follows*

**Kelsey**: …and for those reasons you should write to Bosnia.

**Bosnia**: Or not…

**Hungary**: Bosnia, have you gotten any letters yet?

**Bosnia**: Uh, never mind. Write to me!


End file.
